If I Ain't Got You
by Diablo Chica
Summary: Lily can't sleep and decides to write a letter to James. It's a lot more interesting than it sounds, really. {No longer one-shot!}(Complete!)
1. Lily's Letter

**A/N: In hopes of defeating writer's block, I have decided to write this one-shot/songfic. It does not have anything to do with anything else I write except it has the same made-up characters and how Lily and James met. Of course, all Author Notes and the song are in bold. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the great characters of Harry Potter, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction?**

Lily Evans tossed and turned in her four-poster bed, trying to sleep. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in several weeks. She constantly fell asleep during her classes and a few times at lunch.

The redhead gave up on trying to sleep and laid on her back, emerald eyes wide open. She listened to Patty Collins snoring, Samantha Dobson's light breathing, and Amber Young muttering something in her sleep. Lily smiled slightly. Her best friend was apparently having a dream about Remus. Lily tried hard not to listen as Amber unintentionally let her know what she was dreaming about.

The seventh year climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the door. She stubbed her toe on something, most likely something of Amber's, and swore.

"Whozair?" Samantha said sleepily, sitting up.

"No one. Go back to sleep, Sam," Lily said softly.

"'K." Samantha was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_Lucky,_ Lily thought as she watched the girl sleep away. She tiptoed down to the Gryffindor common room, more carefully this time, and looked around. The house-elves had already cleaned up the common room except one table. Someone was sleeping with pieces of parchment and books scattered around.

James Potter.

Lily's heart skipped a beat and her throat tightened. She swallowed hard and crept over to where he was sleeping. His glasses were lying on the other side of the table and he was using a Defense Against the Dark Arts book as a pillow. His lips were parted slightly and curved upward into a small smile. Lily found herself smiling. He was so cute when he was asleep.

She decided to leave him alone and sat at one of the other tables. She had accidentally left her schoolbag in the common room earlier so she pulled out some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She dipped her quill in the ink and started to write.

**Some people live for the fortune**

**Some people life just for the fame**

**Some people live for the power, yeah**

**Some people live just to play the game**

_Dear James,_

_I know that you're probably surprised to be reading a letter from me of all people. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised I'm writing this myself. The world works in odd ways, doesn't it?_

**Some people think that the physical things**

**Define what's within**

**And I've been there before**

**But that life's a bore**

**So full of the superficial**

_There is a point in this letter; I'm just going to avoid it for a while. Please read the whole thing, James. Do you remember when we met? On the train coming to Hogwarts for our first year? That was a rather awkward ride, wasn't it? You, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Snape, and I didn't know each other and we spent most of the time trying to make conversation until you and Sirius _had_ to set off that Dungbomb. At least the Head Boy heard me screaming at you and got the stink to go away. Now that I think about it, it _was _pretty funny._

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

_I know, I know, you're probably laughing at me right now but I'm used to people laughing at me so I really don't care that much. Yeah, people do laugh at me. I don't have a perfect world like you do, James. People laugh _at _me instead of with me. Mostly because there's one group of boys who like to pull pranks on me and one of them likes to humiliate me by asking me out every time he sees me. Do you know who he is?_

**Some people search for a fountain**

**That promises forever young**

**Some people need three dozen roses**

**And that's the only way you prove you love them**

_Alright, I'm not going to start being mean to you in a letter. But that did seriously tick me off. This year, though, you've been acting different. Did you finally realize that being a jerk wasn't the best strategy to win me over? Or did you just grow up? Actually, don't bother to answer that. It's none of my business._

**Hand me the world on a silver platter**

**And what good would it be**

**With no one to share**

**With no one who truly cares for me**

_I'm going to get to the point since you're probably going crazy wondering why I'm writing to you. Especially since I've hated you for the last six years. I guess what I'm trying to say, James, is that I've started to like you. A lot, actually._

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

_You're so much nicer to everyone and you've limited asking me out to once a week. It's been getting harder and harder to keep saying no. I never thought I'd actually consider going on a date with you. Hell, I've never even considered willingly being within two feet of you. It's harsh but it is the truth._

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, you, you**

_A few boys have asked me out this year (most likely because they don't think you'll Transfigure them into toads) but I turned them down. And they were boys I've been hoping would ask me out!_

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

_I've caught myself, and other have caught me too, staring at you during class. Of course, I denied it and said I was staring out the window or something like that. What else could I do? Admit that I was watching you take notes?_

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, yeah**

_Oops. I didn't mean to say that. Oh well. I'm not going to scratch it out. Why should I? You've seen me looking at you before. I love that eyebrow raise, small smile thing of yours. Did you see me blushing?_

_I feel like such an idiot. Here I am talking about me staring at you and you probably only ask me out anymore because it's more of a game to you and your friends. When you see me tomorrow, just hit me with a book or something. I'll be hiding in the library all day. You won't be able to miss me._

_I'm going to close this letter now. I've said all I needed to say and I feel like a ten-ton truck has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm going to place this underneath the book you're sleeping on and hope that no one else sees it before you do._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

Lily folded the letter and wrote 'James' on the outside of the letter. She carefully picked the DADA book slightly and slipped the letter underneath it. James stirred but didn't wake, to Lily's relief.

Before she lost her nerve, she kissed his cheek lightly and went back to the girls' dormitory. She slept better that night than she had in ages.

**A/N: What do you think? Fluffy, eh? The song was 'If I Ain't Got You' by the wonderful Alicia Keys. Review, please! (I might add another chapter with James's reaction to the letter and what he does. Depends on how many reviews I get and if people want me to.)**


	2. James's Response

**A/N: Since the first chapter got such great reviews, I decided I'd make one more chapter. It'll be short, though.**

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! –gives all reviewers muffins–**

"C'mon, Prongsy-poo, wake up."

"Go away…"

"Hey, look! It's Evans!"

James Potter's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, looking around. Seeing no one, he glared at his best friend, Sirius Black, who was grinning.

"Not funny," James complained, reaching for his glasses. He yawned and ran a hand though his black hair out of habit. "You go on ahead to lunch or breakfast, whatever. I have to clean up." He waved his hand towards his homework.

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever, mate. Oy! Remus! Peter! Let's go!" he called up the boys' dormitory stairs. The other two boys came down the stairs and followed Sirius out of the Gryffindor common room.

James started slipping books back into his schoolbag, yawning occasionally. He had stayed up late the night before in order to finish all the homework he had. He still wasn't finished but decided to put it off until the next day. Quidditch practice was tonight and he had a new move that he was hoping to practice with the other Chasers.

James shut his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and started to put the book away. A piece of paper fell onto the floor. Curious, because he hadn't put any parchment under his book, he picked it up.

Instantly he recognized Lily's handwriting on the front. After spending so much time chasing after her, anything Lily-related he recognized. He opened the letter and started to read. **A/N: This is just the letter from the last chapter without the song bits in it. You can skip over the letter if you want.**

_Dear James,_

_I know that you're probably surprised to be reading a letter from me of all people. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised I'm writing this myself. The world works in odd ways, doesn't it?_

_There is a point in this letter; I'm just going to avoid it for a while. Please read the whole thing, James. Do you remember when we met? On the train coming to Hogwarts for our first year? That was a rather awkward ride, wasn't it? You, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Snape, and I didn't know each other and we spent most of the time trying to make conversation until you and Sirius _had_ to set off that Dungbomb. At least the Head Boy heard me screaming at you and got the stink to go away. Now that I think about it, it _was _pretty funny._

_I know, I know, you're probably laughing at me right now but I'm used to people laughing at me so I really don't care that much. Yeah, people do laugh at me. I don't have a perfect world like you do, James. People laugh _at _me instead of with me. Mostly because there's one group of boys who like to pull pranks on me and one of them likes to humiliate me by asking me out every time he sees me. Do you know who he is?_

_Alright, I'm not going to start being mean to you in a letter. But that did seriously tick me off. This year, though, you've been acting different. Did you finally realize that being a jerk wasn't the best strategy to win me over? Or did you just grow up? Actually, don't bother to answer that. It's none of my business._

_I'm going to get to the point since you're probably going crazy wondering why I'm writing to you. Especially since I've hated you for the last six years. I guess what I'm trying to say, James, is that I've started to like you. A lot, actually._

_You're so much nicer to everyone and you've limited asking me out to once a week. It's been getting harder and harder to keep saying no. I never thought I'd actually consider going on a date with you. Hell, I've never even considered willingly being within two feet of you. It's harsh but it is the truth._

_A few boys have asked me out this year (most likely because they don't think you'll Transfigure them into toads) but I turned them down. And they were boys I've been hoping would ask me out!_

_I've caught myself, and others have caught me too, staring at you during class. Of course, I denied it and said I was staring out the window or something like that. What else could I do? Admit that I was watching you take notes?_

_Oops. I didn't mean to say that. Oh well. I'm not going to scratch it out. Why should I? You've seen me looking at you before. I love that eyebrow raise, small smile thing of yours. Did you see me blushing?_

_I feel like such an idiot. Here I am talking about me staring at you and you probably only ask me out anymore because it's more of a game to you and your friends. When you see me tomorrow, just hit me with a book or something. I'll be hiding in the library all day. You won't be able to miss me._

_I'm going to close this letter now. I've said all I needed to say and I feel like a ten-ton truck has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm going to place this underneath the book you're sleeping on and hope that no one else sees it before you do._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

James grinned to himself. She was crazy for thinking he would ever give up on her. He folded the letter and stuck in his pocket. He jumped out of his chair and half-sprinted to the library. When he got there, he paused for a second to breathe, then walked around, looking for the redhead.

He found Lily near the back of the library, her back facing him. She was glancing at a thick book in front of her and writing notes. As quietly as he could, he walked up behind her, leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear, and whispered, "Hey."

Lily jumped and turned to look at him, the top of her head connecting with his jaw. Hard.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "James! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Lily. I've been hit harder by Bludgers," he reassured her, rubbing his jaw where she hit it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell for a few uncomfortable moments. James slid into an empty seat next to Lily, leaning back on two legs of the chair with his arms folded and eyes closed. "I got your letter," he started. He opened one eye and grinned at her. "Yeah, I did see you blushing."

Lily blushed now and bit her lower lip. "You can ignore the letter if you want… I wasn't thinking straight last night… I didn't mean…" She turned away from him and started putting her books away. "I-I just remembered something I have to do…"

He laid a hand over hers and their eyes met, her green embarrassed and his hazel smiling. "I liked your letter."

She allowed a small smile to cross her face. "You're not going to laugh at me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Why would I? Lily Evans, I love you with all my heart. I would only laugh _with_ you, never at you."

Her smile grew wider. "Thanks."

"Care for a trip down memory lane?"

Lily rolled her eyes jokingly. "Go ahead."

"Hey, Evans, d'you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, Potter, I think I will."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Not a very good chapter but I'm running on about six hours of sleep.** **See that blue button down there? No, the one on the left. Farther left. There you go! Click it and send me a review!**


	3. Response To Reviewers

**Although everyone said I should continue this, I'm not going to. There's nothing more to write for this fic! So this'll just be my response to all of the perfect, wonderful, spiffy, gorgeous (or handsome if you're a guy. ) reviewers.**

**Green-Eyed Gryffindor–You're welcome. And thank you for thinking I'm a great writer. Sorry, but I'm not continuing this fic. Maybe I should call it a ficlet? LoL.**

**Balsam–I think it works better as a two-chapter fic, too. I just can't see it continuing.**

**rOk-stA–You have to try to hear that song soon! It rocks. As my friends would say, Alicia doesn't sing, she _saaangs._ xD**

**Carolyn–Thank you! I thought that maybe Lily writing a letter to James would be a little sappy, but I guess it isn't if real people might write love letters. :) I'm not exactly a romantic person.**

**auroraborealis–There's James's reaction. Thank you!**

**skem–Wrote it. :)**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld–Not going to make it into a story. Sorry. Like I said before, there's just nothing to write!**

**Shimegami64–Thanks! **

**Systamatic –I _do_ have another story up… -winkwinknudgenudge- xD**

**lissy–Wrote another chapter!**

**James's girl–Not even grammar? Cool. **** Good luck with whoever you're in love with.**

**megaroony–My muse? –blink- -checks definition- Oh! That would be the Marauders and J.K.R. So you'll have to track her down. LoL.**

**sweetsoutherngal–Thanks!**

**Lilly–So do I. They rock. Not going to post anymore. Sorry. Thanks!**

****

**Well, I do believe that I replied to everyone. If you review after this, I won't respond to your review. Sorry about that. And if everyone could check out my other fic, The Perfect Plot, that'd be great.**


End file.
